Pride Of The Viper
by viridianaln9
Summary: Randy Orton-Callaway is the middle son of Mark. He has had the toughest battle being the owner of a mechanics shop. He has been single and has no trouble being with the ladies. When Kelly returns to town things get heated, but will Randy be able to handle her secrets or will his pride get in the way of something wonderful. Randy X Kelly.
1. Breaking Point

**Pride Of The Viper **

Summary: _**Randy Orton-Callaway is the middle son of Mark. He has had the toughest battle being the owner of a mechanics shop. He has been single and has no trouble being with the ladies. When Kelly returns to town things get heated, but will Randy be able to handle her secrets or will his pride get in the way of something wonderful. Randy X Kelly.**_

Note: **Okay (READ IMPORTANT) Hi guys so we are in the third story of my Small Town Series and we are in Randy's story. I hope you guys like it and review it as you guys have done so with the other two stories. Takes one year after Return of the Soldier. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Lily, Arianna and Jaylee other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride Of The Viper **

**One: Breaking Point **

Randy and Kelly had been together for the longest time. They had begun dating when they entered 9th grade and they had not broken up or anything of that matter. Everything with them was wonderful. But lately Kelly wanted to move out of town to work as a model and study but Randy didn't want to move out of Death Valley. He already had the plans he was going to work in the mechanics shop own by Shawn and get some of his funds that his biological parents left him to buy it out. His older brother was in the army and he didn't want to go there. Kelly had made her choice and it hurt her heart because she didn't want to do it, but she had to.

#

Kelly and Randy were currently in her house watching a movie. The air was tense and nobody wanted to poke the elephant in the room. They had gone through prom and graduated High School; this was their summer before moving on. Randy was kind of excited because he had something planned he wanted Kelly and him to move in together he also had something weighing in his pocket. When the movie ended Kelly moved on to put the bowl of popcorn in the sink.

"Kelly can we talk?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you." Kelly told him.

"Really, what about?" Randy asked her.

"Well is not like wanting to talk to you but I need to tell you something." She said wringing her hands. Randy stood up and held her hands before touching her cheek.

"Kell's you can tell me anything." Randy said.

"You tell me your news first." Kelly told him. Randy smiled down at her and kissed her and it seemed to break Kelly's heart.

"I wanted to ask you to move in with me." Randy told her. "You know to that apartment I bought." Kelly's eyes filled with tears.

"R…Randy I can't." She said.

"What?" Randy said.

"I…I c-cant mov..ve in with you." Kelly said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You don't want this relationship anymore?" he asked her and it was breaking his heart, how much he had waned this and she didn't.

"No…no I do but Randy I moving to New York."

"New York?"

"Yes." Tears were rolling in her eyes.

"You're moving to New York and you didn't think to tell me." Randy was angry it seemed like the emotion was the easiest to handle.

"I was, I did Randy I wanted to tell you but I was afraid." Kelly said.

"Afraid of what?"

'Of you getting angry."

"You don't think I have a right to get angry I ask the woman I love to move in and she says no because she is moving to New York and hasn't told me." Randy told her. "How long have you planned to do this?"

"During Winter Break, I…I sent some photos and I got accepted in the modeling agency." Kelly told him.

"Modeling…Kelly."

"No stop I'm not my mother I want this because I know I can do this." Kelly told him. Her mother had wanted to be a model but she got pregnant and was not able to. Kelly wanted to live her dream even if she failed really badly. She wanted to at-least give it a try.

"How does your father feel about this?" Randy asked, Steve was the only one to stop her if he couldn't.

"Dad bought me the tickets." Kelly told him.

"So this is it?" he said and his voice sounded so defeated.

"I don't know." She said. "Randy I love you, I don't want to leave you." He grabbed her hand.

"Then don't."

"I have to; I don't want to have regrets in my life." Kelly said even if she knew she was lying because she was regretting so much hurting him. Randy let her go.

"Fine, but I won't catch you." He said and walked out of the house. Kelly ran after him but didn't catch the car. She went back inside and ran to her room to cry her heart out. She was not the only one. Randy in his car cleaned the tears that came out of his eyes.

#

When Steve arrived home he went to check on his daughter. He was going to knock when he heard the sobs. He flew into the room and saw Kelly crying.

"Sweetheart what happened?" he asked as he sat down on the bed. Kelly sat up and latched herself on him.

"Oh…Oh daddy I told him." Steve held her. He knew it was going to be hard for her, but she knew that it was something she needed to do.

"There, there is going to be alright."

"He was so angry; I didn't want to hurt him." Kelly sobbed out. "He asked me to move in with him and I said no." Steve was surprised.

"He'll understand."

"No he won't he is going to hate me forever." Kelly told him.

"No he won't he loves you." Steve told her and that made her cry even harder.

"I bro…broke his h…heart." She said.

#

Randy arrived to his home and slammed the door of his truck. He went inside and his parents were in the living room. John was sitting in the couch he had just come from the military for a few days. He looked up and saw Randy.

"What happened?' he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Randy told him. John got up and went to the fridge to grab the two twelve pack in the freezer.

"Let's go." John said and he pulled Randy outside. They went to the woods and John opened some of the beer.

"Here you go now spill."

"She's moving to New York." Randy said taking a sip.

"Oh wow, you moving with her?" John asked.

"No, she barely told me says she was afraid of me being angry"

"Aren't you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Randy said and they sat down to drink. Stephen joined them afterwards.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_10 Years Later _

Death Valley tended to be a quiet town. It was still filled with bad guys but not too much that people had to worry about it. But sometimes with some of the people that passed through and thought the little town had no protection.

"Raise your hands up slowly." Steve screamed. He was the Sherriff of the town and was going to retire soon giving the post to his next in command soon but not yet this was his last one. The robbers had ski-masks and the money in the bags.

"This is a little cliché don't you think." Stephen asked him.

"Yeah, boys need to know this isn't a defenseless town." Steve told him.

"In five." Stephen said. They both notice that one of the robbers had a gun. One of them began to shoot and both Stephen and Steve went to hide. Steve touched his side. Stephen turned around and looked at Stephen.

"Oh shit, Steve." Stephen said.

"Finish this and then you can take me to the doctor." Stephen got up and made a few shots getting the robbers in the knee and arm.

"Get them down." Stephen ordered the deputies. "Get the ambulance here."

#

They took Steve to the hospital and all of Stephen's family was there.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Those bastards got some lucky shots and they hit Uncle Steve." Stephen said.

"He is going to be alright." John said. Randy stood there with his family and waited for some answers. Mickie touched her husband's hand and John looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked her and Mickie had to smile a bit at that John was a bit protective for his pregnant wife.

"John, we have to call Kelly so she can be here with her Dad." Everyone avoided Randy's gaze.

"I'll call." Lily said.

"That's a good idea." Mark said. Lily moved away from the family and dialed the phone.

#

Kelly was currently checking the schedule.

"Kelly are you alright?" Kelly turned to look at one of her bosses.

"I'm fine Alberto I just have this weird feeling." Kelly told him.

"You know it could be a premonition." Alberto told her.

"Oh My God, you are sound like Arianna's characters." Kelly told him.

"I'm an artist have to believe in the unexplained." He said. Kelly phone ran and she got it.

"Hm…wonder who it is?" she said and ignored Alberto's knowing looks. She looked down at the phone number and saw it was her Dad.

"Hey Daddy." She answered.

"Kelly?"

"Lily, why do you have my Dad's phone." She said.

"Kelly you need to come back to Death Valley your Father's been shot."

"WHAT!" she said. Alberto touches her shoulder.

"She got shot on the job, I'm sorry their operating right now." Lily told her.

"Thank-you Aunt Lily, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kelly said clicking.

"What happened?" Alberto asked her.

"My Dad, my dad got shot." Kelly said.

"Oh dios mio, what happened?"

"He got shot in the job, Alberto I have to go." Kelly said.

"Okay, let me call Josh he will get the jet ready for you."

"You don't have to." Kelly said.

"Nonsense you run my life as well as Arianna's it is the least we can do for you dear." Kelly hugged him.

"Thank-you, I'll call you to keep both of you in your schedules."

"Go, go." Alberto said.

#

Lily turned back to the rest of the people and looked at Mark.

"She's coming." She said. Randy froze at those words; it had been nine years since she had been here, since the night she left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

**Pride Of The Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, wwelovergal, Viper Cena Fan and Candice Spears**_** for the reviews. Okay so I know you guys wanted me to tell you the age, so that means Randy and Kelly are 28 years old.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride Of The Viper **

**Two: Seeing Each Other Again**

Randy was freaking out on the inside. Uncle Steve had been shot and that meant only one thing. His mother's words haunted him.

'_She's coming.'_ He thought.

After all this years the woman that he loved would be back. He didn't want to feel anything because he felt nothing. Or he tried to tell himself that. He just has to remember she was a model and would be glamorous now looked like all those girls, nothing more. She wasn't going to be the girl that he loved.

#

Kelly was in the taxi getting ready to arrive to the hospital. She was hoping her father was okay. Alberto and Arianna let her have all the time she wanted since one she had not taken a vacation since she became their Personal Assistant a few years ago, she was thankful. Plus since both of them had lost their family they didn't want to stop Kelly from being with hers. It had taken a few hours to get the plane but Arianna was using as well and their talk in the plane had been haunting.

#

"_Are you sure about this?" Arianna had asked her. _

"_Yes, he is my Dad; I want to be there with him." Kelly had told her. The black haired writer looked at her, she had this haunted look on her face as well and Kelly knew that she may be nice but the writer had a dark past she didn't like to talk about. _

"_Then take all the time you need, but Kelly you do realize you are going to face your past there?" Arianna had told her. _

"_I know." Kelly had said. "We eventually have to right." _

"_Yeah, we do." Arianna told her and turned her green eyes to the window. "Will you be strong enough to handle it?" _

#

Kelly saw out the window of the taxi, just as they arrived to the hospital.

"We're here Miss." The taxi driver said. Kelly gave him the money and she got her luggage from the taxi before running with her things in the hospital. She walked in not really caring about how she looked because she was sure she looked a mess with her hair in a messy bun, and in her suit from work. She got to the front desk and asked for information.

"I need to know the room number of Steve Austin." She said. The nurse looked at her.

"Relation?"

"I'm his daughter." She said. The nurse looked at her and had this surprised look on her.

"Kelly?" she asked.

"Yes, what number is he on." Kelly asked she didn't notice the nurse was trying to talk to her and that she seemed surprise. Heck Naomi was surprised that Kelly was like this, she was expecting a much glamorous appearance. Like Kelly in a fur coat and glasses like they showed in the movies.

"316." The nurse told her.

"Thank-you." Kelly said and ran toward the place. She had to take the elevator and once she got in, she didn't care.

#

The elevator got to the floor and Kelly almost tripped trying to get out of it. She ran and looked for the room. She arrived into the room and she smacked into someone. She looked up to see the green eyes of her Mark Callaway.

"Hey, Uncle Mark." Kelly said.

"Kelly." Mark said with a smile.

"My Dad…" she said.

"He is right in there, I'll leave you two alone." He told her.

"Thank-you." Kelly said and walked inside leaving the luggage on the side. She saw her Dad right there and he was a bit pale. She sat on the plastic chair and touched his hand lightly.

"Daddy." She said in a very soft voice. "Daddy, I'm home, sorry I didn't come sooner I should have come sooner." She said and grabbed his hand a bit tighter.

#

It wasn't until later that she felt someone grabbed her hand a little tighter.

"Daddy!" she said. Steve opened his eyes slowly.

"K…Kelly?" Steve questioned, he opened his eyes and notice that he was in the hospital he remember he had been shot. He looked to see his daughter looking at him with tears on her eyes. "Why you crying baby girl?"

"Oh Daddy." Kelly said and gave him a light hug.

"Shh…I'm alright." Steve told her.

"Aunt Lily called and I…I Daddy." Kelly told him.

"I'm okay." Steve told her. "So, how long do you have with me?" he asked.

"As long as you need me Arianna and Alberto gave me all the time I needed to be with you and that is all that matters." She told him.

"Okay." Steve told her.

"Rest Daddy I'm still going to be here." She told him and kissed his forehead.

#

It was later that Randy got out of work and he was going to go look to see if his Uncle Steve was fine. He got into the hospital and just walked toward the room taking the elevator. He arrived at the door and walked toward the room. He walked inside just to bump into someone inside the room.

"So…" he looked down and saw blue eyes, blue eyes that he would recognize anywhere. Both Randy and Kelly stood looking at each other. Kelly was going to see if she could get something to eat and she just smacked into the person she really didn't want to see. The looked at each other and before Randy could say something he might regret later they hear a voice.

"Kelly I brought you food." Mickie said and looked at the two. Kelly moved away from Randy and looked at Mickie.

"Thank-you." Kelly said and grabbed the bag.

"I'm here to see Steve." Randy said through clench teeth.

"You think we could find somewhere to eat?" Kelly asked Mickie.

"Yeah, we can go downstairs." Mickie told her.

"Let's go." Kelly said grabbing her friends arm.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Once Again

**Pride Of The Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, mickiejames77, wwelovergal, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Guest, Nicole M, Viper Cena Fan, therealchamps, Candice Spears**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride Of The Viper **

**Three: Once Again **

Mickie and Kelly went to eat downstairs in the cafeteria.

"You okay?" Mickie asked.

"Yeas; not really I'm freaking out about my Dad." Kelly told her. Kelly looked at her friend that was six months pregnant. "You look very pretty." Kelly told her.

"Thank-you." Mickie tells her as they sit down. Kelly eats the soup slowly.

"This is really good." Kelly tells her. She finishes it and grabs one of the sweets and takes a bite. She opens her eyes wide. "How did you get the recipe?" Kelly asks because she ate these sweets to much as a kid and teenager to know them. Mickie smiles at her.

"Lily gave me an exact copy of the recipe book she has for my wedding present with John." Mickie says.

"Ah can't you let me have a peek?" Kelly says.

"If I do I have to kill you afterwards." Mickie tells her and Kelly laughs. Kelly suddenly stops and looks at the town from the windows.

"Things have change.' Kelly says.

"Not many thing we're just not little girls anymore." Mickie tells her. "So how long will you be staying?"

"They let me stay as long as my Father is alright." Kelly tells her. Mickie nods and smiles.

"Hey maybe you get to stay for when I give birth." Mickie says.

"Maybe, so what are you having?" Kelly asks.

"I'm having a little boy, John is incredibly happy." Mickie says with a laugh. "He is already thinking of a third generation of soldiers."

"Aw that is cute." Kelly says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randy was in the hospital room and his mind couldn't get out of Kelly. He couldn't believe he had seen her again.

"Uh…Kelly?" Steve said.

"She's eating outside." Randy says. "I came to check to see if you're alright."

"So she is really here." Steve says.

"Yes, she is." Randy tells him.

"I thought I was dreaming." Steve tells him. "I missed my daughter very much."

"Well as a model it's normal that she is busy." Randy says.

"She isn't a model…" Before Steve can finish that, Kelly comes up and Steve smiles.

"Kelly." Steve says.

"Daddy." Kelly says.

"I'll see you later." Randy says and leaves the room. But his mind is in Steve's words. Inside the room Kelly is sitting next to Steve.

"Did you eat; Randy told me you were eating." Steve tells her.

"Yeah, Mickie brought me food." Kelly tells him.

"Go rest dear, you look tired." Steve tells her.

"I'm alright here." She tells him. "Now rest so you can go back in taking down the bad guys." She tells him and Steve shakes his head.

"Not anymore, this was my last ride Stephen is the new Sherriff." Steve tells her.

"Oh Daddy." Kelly says.

"You're staying right?" he asks her.

"For a while." Kelly says.

"Promise to stay until Mickie gives birth to her little boy." Steve says.

"Oh Dad I don't know." Kelly says. "Maybe it depends on my bosses." She tells him.

"Okay." Steve tells her and he falls asleep again. Kelly looks at her Dad and wonders about everything. She lets sleep take her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly feels someone shake her, she doesn't want to wake up but she does once she is moved again.

"Kelly." She opens her eyes and looks to the side to see sweet eyes.

"L…Lily?" she asks.

"Good-morning sweetie." Lily says with a smile. "Go home so you can change and shower than you can come back I'll stay here with your Dad."

"But?"

"Go Kelly your tired." Lily tells her.

"Lily I'm fine." Kelly tells her.

"Go honey I'll call if something goes wrong but I've doubt it." Lily tells her. "Someone is waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay." Kelly says. She grabbed her luggage and went out of the hospital.

As she went out, she forgot who was going to take her to her father's home. She saw nothing but a black truck and she guesses she would have to call a cab. She was going to until she heard a voice.

"Is the model ready to go?" Kelly jumped and turned around to see Randy standing there, she looked around. "Come on Kelly I don't have time." Randy said getting her luggage.

"I…I can take my luggage, t…thank you I'm going to call a cab." She told him. Randy turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I would but my mother would think it rude of me and the last thing I need is to get in trouble because I didn't try to be nice." Randy bit out. Kelly was about to get her luggage not really caring but he put it in the back and went to his side. She stood next to the truck and looked at her bag inside the truck. Randy rolled the window down.

"Get in, I have to get to work." He said.

Kelly opened the door, got in and buckled herself in. Randy starts the truck and drives to a familiar direction. There is silence in the car you could almost hear the shifting of the speed. Kelly looks outside of the window trying to calm herself down or her heart because is going way too fast for her liking.

"You didn't have to do this I could have taken a cab if you needed to get to work." Kelly tells him.

"Like I said my mother asked." Randy says. He doesn't say that he asked Lily if he could bring her to the hospital. No his pride would not allow Kelly to know that he wanted to see her again. That he wanted to know, why Steve had said that, _'She's not a model.'_ Steve had told him and it had been in his mind. "She said you were tired and it would be nice."

"And you're being nice to me." Kelly snorted and looked out the window.

"I am taking you to your house aren't I, I mean I would take you to a five star hotel or a condo but I do hope your old home is enough for her highness." Randy spat.

Kelly batted away her tears. She knew he still hated her, who was she trying to kid, there was a reason she didn't want to return to Death Valley. She breathed in, she just had to wait and maybe she could get her Dad to go with her to whatever place Arianna and Alberto needed to go. They arrived to Kelly's home and she almost jumped out of the car and went to open the other door to get her things.

"Thank-you." She says and walks in. Randy waits until she goes in before he hits his wheel. He backed away and drove to his mechanics shop.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so you may be asking about Steve remember he is kind of high in the medical drugs so his mind is really fuzzy. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Secrets

**Pride of the Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Candice Spears, therealchamps, Nicole M, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, xTheCountryGirl, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cane Fan and wwelovergal for**_** the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Four: Secrets **

Kelly had taken a shower and got a little bit of sleep. She was going to sleep some more when her phone rang. She moved her hand and grabbed her phone.

"Mmph…Hello?" she said.

"Oh did I wake you up." Arianna said.

"Arianna?" Kelly said.

"Yeah, I called you to know if your Dad is okay?" Arianna asked.

"He…he's fine." Kelly said.

"He asked you to stay." Arianna said.

"Yeah, until Mickie gives birth to her baby son." Kelly said.

"Oh that jerk didn't call me. Than you can stay I want pictures and I will be sending her a present." Arianna said. "Now rest and go check your father." Arianna told her.

"Bye." Kelly said. "Don't forget to rest and eat Arianna I know how you get when you're writing your books."

"I guess I have a writer's block anyways, so Bye." Arianna told her. Kelly put her phone on the dressed and stretched. She got up and went to get changed so she could get back to the hospital. She put on some jeans and a V-neck shirt. She grabbed her bag and cell-phone to go downstairs.

She arrived downstairs and went to the get some snacks hopefully her Dad would have some. She found some pop-tarts and ate them and some juice. It wasn't a proper breakfast but she needed to get to the hospital soon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the Hospital Steve was already up and he was talking with Stephen.

"Are you sure about this?" Stephen asked him.

"Son I just got shot in an easy dealing I think it tells me I need to retire before I go down in a box." Steve told him.

"Okay." Stephen said.

"You'll make a great Sherriff kid it's in your blood." Steve told him. Stephen smiled.

"The guys really miss you already." He said.

"I know Wade came here bugging the nurse to bring me the fruit basket all of them pitched in." Steve said and Stephen looked at the fruit-basket already there.

"Dad…Oh hi Stephen." Kelly said coming in. Stephen got up and Kelly was surprise he towered over her so much now.

"Kelly is good to see you again." He told her.

"You too." she told him, Stephen hugged her and afterward she went to hug her Dad and kissed his cheek. "Hi Daddy." She said.

"Kelly is good to see you dear did you sleep well?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." She said her bag pinged and she looked for her planner. Her blue-tooth was already on and she was calling her boss. Break her behind she still needed to keep both of them in check unless she wanted to see something ugly when she got back.

"Hello?" the voice came out.

"You have a meeting with the Gallery in Madrid for your paintings in a video fee around noon don't forget it took me forever to set up that meeting boss." She said.

"Thanks Kelly." Alberto said and clicked. Stephen looked at Kelly than at Steve who was smiling.

"Bye, don't forget to feed yourself and cookies aren't food." Kelly said and clicked.

"Your boss giving you a hard time?" Steve asked.

"I swear both of them won't survive a week alone." Kelly said.

"Well I have to get to work." Stephen said. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Kelly wasn't a model she was something else a PA or something because he had overheard from Steve before so he knew. He also knew better than to say anything because Randy would not believe it and get all moody.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Do you have to be in such a bitchy mood?" John asked.

"I'm not in a bitchy mood or in any mood." Randy said throwing the wrench on the side.

"Uh-huh, just admit it; having Kelly here is affecting you more than you want to admit." John said.

"No it's not." Randy said and got under the car he was fixing.

"You know Mickie told me she is going to stay until our child is born." John said. Randy got from under the car fast.

"What?" he said.

"Kelly, she was going to stay for the time Steve was going to be getting back in shape but Steve got her to agree to get back until Mickie gives birth since she wasn't able to be in our wedding." John said.

"So she will be here until Mickie gives birth." Randy said with a hopeful shine in his eyes as he out from under the car.

"Uh-huh but you don't care anyways." John said.

"Shut-up John tell me what else did your wife tell you about her." Randy said.

"Why so interested?" John asked with his arms crossed. Randy got up and got his handkerchief from to clean the grease from his fingers.

"Steve said something that has me wondering something's." Randy said.

"Like?"

"I was telling him about Kelly being a model and he said that she wasn't one." Randy told him. "Now don't get me wrong but she would be right and she was doing modeling had a campaign for the cars and we saw her for a while and now there is nothing of that sort."

"Huh, I guess Mickie hasn't told me anything on that fact but I think she doesn't want to make me choose for you or something." John told him. "You the easiest way to find out is if you just ask her and not scream I know you and your damn temper if you let your pride get in the way she is going to hate you."

"She already does.' Randy told him.

"Are you sure about that?" John asked.

"Yeah, she can't even talk to me." Randy said.

"You do realize that you practically kicked her out of the town the first time." John said and walked to get into his car. "Don't make the same mistake twice." And he drove away. Randy saw John leave and his thoughts kept going to Kelly.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Choice

**Pride of the Viper**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Nicole M, therealchamp, Candice Spears, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, xTheCountryGirl, and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee and Arianna. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Five: Choice**

Randy kept thinking about John's words. So he decided to get the better advice, he trusted his brother but on this he needed someone else. Randy closed shop and got into his car before getting on the road. He drove toward the only place he could. He arrived at his parents' home and knew at the moment his mom would be with Lillian and his Dad would be in the stables. He parked and climbed down.

"Hey Big Bro." he looked up to see Jaylee standing there.

"Jaylee, what are you doing here?" Randy asked and hugged her. Jaylee smirked at him.

"It appears I am looking for the same thing I am, advice." She told him.

"What do you need advice for?" Randy asked.

"Oh I'm expanding by studio a little bit, and you must be here for Kelly." Jaylee said and Randy looked to the side. "Uh-huh tell you what as far as I know she isn't stuck up and is still very nice." Jaylee told him.

"Where's Dad?" Randy asked.

"In the stables you should know by now." She said and gave him a kiss before going to her own car. "Good luck big brother."

"Thanks little brat."

"Thank you, I'm very flattered." She said.

"Don't think I don't know you're making goo-goo eyes with Styles." Randy screamed after her.

"I'm passed my legal age limit you jerk." Jaylee said. Randy smirked and went inside the house. He walked all the way to get to the stable where his father was brushing one of the horses. It was so natural to see his Father like that.

Mark was brushing the horse and he looked to see his son standing there, he knew that Randy was going to come sooner or later.

"Randy, get a brush." He said. Randy grabbed it and brushed the horse with his Dad. They stayed quiet as they brushed.

"I'm confused." Randy told him.

"This has to do with Kelly's return." Mark said it was a statement not a question.

"Yes, John's thinks I'm stupid and should give it another go, but she hates me we can't even hold a conversation." Randy said. Mark sighed and smiled at the same time.

"Randy, you're my son pride runs in the family and we can hold a grudge for a long time, ask John he has a grudge against Swagger still even if he is married and expecting a child with Mickie now." Mark said and Randy chuckled. "Now I know you and you haven't tried to talk to her, you've tried to say what you felt."

"I…" Randy said.

"If you want to give it another try I would say you first have to let go of your past, talk about it with her because if you don't you won't going anywhere." Mark said.

"How did you deal with Mom's ex-fiancé when he came?" Randy asked. Mark didn't want to think about that one, it had been incredibly hilarious now, since Mark had socked him out in the process but that would not be a good idea to tell Randy.

"The best way I could." Mark told him. "Now think about it, do you really want to be with Kelly or is it just a game to you?"

"Thanks Dad." Randy told him.

"Anytime." Mark said. Mark saw as Randy walked back outside and he was so betting on wedding soon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Dad come on you have to eat." Kelly said.

"I hate hospital food." Steve whined.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten here in the first place." She said with a laugh and got the food and did plane sounds. "Come on Daddy open your mouth here comes the airplane." Steve looked at his daughter and he was not amused.

"Not amuse Kelly."

"Fine then here comes the shoo-shoo train." She said and they both laughed. They didn't noticed that Randy was standing there looking at them. He cleared his throat and both father and daughter looked at him.

"Randy, is good to see you." Steve said.

"Um I'll be outside." Kelly said.

"Actually I came to talk to you." Randy told her.

"Oh." Kelly said and she was suddenly nervous about what he wanted to talk about. "Um…Daddy I'll be back." She told him.

"Okay." Steve said. Kelly went out first and Randy followed behind.

Outside Kelly stood in the middle of the hallway and held her arms around her body, she needed to breath.

"What do you want Randy?" Kelly asked.

"I need to ask you something." Randy said.

"What?" Kelly said.

"Can you try not to attack me before I ask?" Randy said.

"I'm not attacking you, but I want to get back with my Dad." Kelly said.

"Go to dinner with me?" Randy asked and Kelly looked at him with surprise.

"You…you want me to go to dinner with you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Randy said touching the back of his neck. Kelly looked at him and she wanted to answer but at the same time she was scared.

"Okay." Kelly answered.

"I'll pick you up later tonight." Randy said.

"Okay." Kelly said. Randy was going to move away and Kelly moved before Randy bent down and kissed her forehead before walking away. Kelly stopped and looked at him go away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Past

**Pride of the Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, mickiejames77, Nicole M, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Candice Spears, Viper Cena Fan and Trish **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee and Arianna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Six: Past**

Kelly went back into her Father's room and Steve looked at her.

"Are you alright, Kelly?" Steve asked.

"Um...i think so." She told him.

"Can you explain?" Steve asked her.

"Randy asked me to dinner." Kelly blurted out. Steve looked at her with a raise eyebrow.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"I said yes." She told him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Steve told her. Kelly looked at her Father and grabbed his hand.

"I need to go." She told him. "Daddy I can't continue trying to hide no matter what I feel. I've spent so much time away from here being scared." She said.

"That's my girl." He told her. "Now go get ready for your date."

"No, I'll call someone to come stay with you." She told him.

"Stephen is going to come in a few minutes to check with me, I still have some last reports I need to do before I retire and he goes into office."

"Okay." She said.

"Kelly is going to be alright' Steve told her.

"I know but I'm still nervous." Kelly told him.

"It's understandable, are you going to tell him the truth?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." She told him.

"Well…Hello Stephen." Steve said. They both turned to look at Stephen standing there

"Hey, Kelly, Uncle Steve." Stephen said. "Do you want me to come back later?"

'No it's alright I'm leaving anyway." Kelly told him, she got up and kissed her Dad in the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Daddy." Kelly hugged Stephen and walked out of the room.

"Is she going out tonight?" Stephen asked.

"With your brother." Steve said and Stephen looked at him.

"Randy, he asked her out?" Stephen asked.

"It appears so." Steve said.

"It's about time he got the stick out of his ass." Stephen said making Steve laugh.

"Well we will see." Steve told him. Stephen sat down and gave Steve the papers so they could begin the work.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly was getting ready for the date. She was nervous, she didn't even know what to do, why did she accept? In the first place she could have said no. she found a nice dress it wasn't too fancy and it was one of the nice ones she had. She looked at herself in the mirror and had a minor freak out. Mickie came to see her.

"I shouldn't have accepted." Kelly told her.

"Kelly you are just freaking out." Mickie told her.

"What if he doesn't show up, what if he has something bad planned like I don't know throw a bucket or worms in my head." She said and Mickie laughed.

"Really Kells a bucket of worms, if he had that plan I really think John and Stephen would kick his ass for you." Mickie told her.

"Mickie, why am I freaking out?" She said sitting next to Mickie on her bed.

"Because you're still in love with him." she told her.

'Maybe I should stop." Kelly told her.

'Good luck with that." Mickie said. "You know maybe you should take this as a second chance you know it doesn't happen to everyone."

"I guess, I just want to get things in the clear so I can come back more often I told my Dad I am really tired of hiding." Kelly told her.

"Good." Mickie said. The buzzing sound came from the doorbell and Kelly got nervous again "Breathe, I'll give you a few minutes and entertain him."

"You're the best friend ever." Kelly told her.

"I know." Mickie said with a smile. She walked downstairs slowly.

#

Randy was waiting outside and he was thinking that maybe she would change her mind and not want to see him. When the door opens he saw Mickie standing there with a smile.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." She said.

"She told you." Randy said.

"That you asked her on the date, yeah." Mickie told him.

"How is my nephew?" Randy asked.

"Kicking my spleen, so he is wonderful." Mickie told him.

"I'm ready." he heard and looked up to see Kelly come out. She looked so beautiful to him and that was something that hadn't changed from before.

"You…you look great." He told her making her blush.

"Thank-you." Kelly said.

"Let's go." He told her. Kelly turned back to Mickie and she smiled.

"I'll close."

"Thank-you." Kelly told her.

"Bring her back before Midnight Randy." Mickie told him.

"I will fairy godmother." Randy told her. Randy helped Kelly onto his car and got in on the driver side. They both buckled in before Randy drove.

As he drove, Kelly looked outside the window it was peaceful she liked it like that. Death Valley had changed a bit since she was gone but many things stayed the same. It was the quiet that made her feel peaceful.

"We're going to Kofi's Place." Randy told her.

"I heard many great things from Mickie; she said the place is nice." Kelly told him.

"It is great food." Randy told her.

Kofi's Place was a small restaurant at the edge of town, it was yellow and green, with large windows showing the inside which according to the outside it wouldn't be but it was making it incredibly unique. Randy helped Kelly out of the car and they walked together to the restaurant.

One of the waitresses guided them to their seats. They got their menus and looked at what to order. Once they did, they looked at the restaurant before looking at each other.

"Okay, so why did you invite me out?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." Randy told her.

"What about?" Kelly asked him.

"I think it's time you and I fix what happened all those years ago." Randy said.

"Oh." She said.

"We'll wait until we're done eating." Randy told her.

"Fine." She told him.

The food was brought and they ate in silence both thinking about the things they would be talking about. They were both nervous and their emotions were in the surface. Kelly looked at both of them and shook her head, this was kind of what she was expecting but also she was expecting accusations and screaming. They both finished eating and looked at each other.

"Do you want to talk here or somewhere more private?" Randy asked her.

"Private." She told him. He gave her a nod and asked for the check. They got up and walked out of the restaurant. Randy helped her again in the car.

"The food was good." He told her.

"It was." she told him, because the food was good it was just too tense for her to enjoy it completely. The drive like before was quiet until they arrived at the hill a place both of them knew since they were teens. Kelly got out on her own and looked at the town from all the way in the top. She felt when Randy move behind her and she breathe in, it was now or never.

"Where should we start?" she asked him.

"I shouldn't have told you the things I told you that night." He told her and her eyes were wide.

"You were angry, I know I should have told you." She told him.

"But you didn't, and that is what hurt that you didn't confide in me." Randy told her.

"You would have tried to change my mind; it was the same path my mother took." Kelly told him.

"That's one of the reason I wanted to change your mind." Randy said. "But at the same time I should have been more supportive about your dream, followed you."

"I'm glad you didn't.' she told him.

"Why?" he asked but his tone was accusatory.

"Look at what you have done for yourself Randy, you wanted your own place, your own mechanics shop and you got it." Kelly told him. "You wouldn't have gotten that with me."

"It must be fun being a model." Randy told her.

"Is not what people painted as, it's hard work, but I haven't been in it for a long time so I don't know." She told him and her eyes opened wide as she realize what she had said.

"You're not a model?" Randy asked and he knew that what Steve had told him, had been the truth.

"No." Kelly said.

"So, why didn't you come back?" he asked.

"Only because I don't work as a model doesn't mean I don't work." Kelly told him.

"So, what do you work as?"

"I went to study and I work as a PA."

"A PA you're a Personal Assistant." Randy said.

"Yeah, I live there because my bosses don't exactly know the need to sleep, eat, and anything that pertains to their health." She told him.

"But you never came back until now.' He told her.

"I couldn't." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I hurt you, I knew you still hadn't forgiven me and I was right, you still haven't." she told him. Randy looked at her. She hadn't returned because of him.

"I was pissed." He told her.

"I know." She told him. "What do you want me to do? I can't undo the past." She said.

"I don't want you too." he told her. 'Your right I think we both needed that separation." He told her.

"So, friends?" she said. Randy looked at her.

"Okay, friends." He told her and she smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Friends?

**Pride of the Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**mickiejames77, therealchamps, Candice Spears, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and Nicole M the**_** reviews. So guys I will move in time here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee and Arianna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Seven: Friends? **

"So you're telling me, you and Kelly are friends." Stephen told Randy. It had been two months since Randy and Kelly had that date. They had talked normally and like friends they hung out, but both John and Stephen didn't believe they would stay friends long.

"Yes." Randy told him, fixing Stephens truck. John who was there having fun with his brothers sat next to Stephen.

"I don't give him much time before Randy kisses her brainless." John said.

"It's not going to happen; John." Randy told him. John looked at Stephen.

"Your right she's going to be gone by next month anyway." John said.

"What?" Randy said surprised.

"It doesn't surprise you does it?" Stephen asked. "Mickie gives birth next month and that means Kelly is gone." Randy looked at both his brothers.

"Well she'll be back." Randy told them.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." John told him.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well from what Mickie tells me and she only tells me half, Kelly's bosses used to be Mickie's as well when she was lawyer." John said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Randy said.

"Well it appears that these two particular people travel a lot so you won't be seeing Kelly until either Christmas or New Year's." John told him.

"We can talk on the phone." Randy told John.

"Yes, because that is the friend thing to do." Stephen told him. "Anyways my break is over and I have to get back to work." Stephen said and got into his truck.

"They grow up so fast." John mocked and Randy hit him in the shoulder.

"You know he can throw us to jail now being the Sherriff and all." Randy told John.

"Or help us hide the body." John told him with a laugh before he got serious. "You know I am not kidding around, you may not get another chance like this." John told him.

"I know." Randy told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mickie and Kelly were sitting around folding baby clothes. The room that John had for the new baby was already painted and the furniture had been moved in so they could already put the finishing touches.

"So, how do you truly feel with this friendship?" Mickie asked.

"I feel great I mean he doesn't hate me anymore." Kelly told Mickie.

"But it isn't enough." Mickie told her.

"No. But I'm fine with it, really." Kelly told Mickie folding one of the shirts.

"Kelly." Mickie told her. Kelly looked at Mickie and felt some tears go up to her eyes.

"I know it's stupid, but I still have feelings for him and I leave next month and I won't be back until like Christmas or New Year's." Kelly told her.

"Why don't you ask him than?" Mickie asked her.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Kelly told her.

"Come on Kelly, everyone has to take chances once in a while." Mickie told her.

"I won't take that chance." Kelly told her and Mickie sighed. "I still can't believe Arianna sent you the crib." Kelly said changing the subject.

"I know right, it surprised John and I." Mickie said with a smile and letting Kelly change the subject, she knew when not to push.

"Well at-least she didn't buy you a car that the baby won't use until he is sixteen." Kelly said.

"I know, right, Alberto asked me to send him a photo of the baby so he can turn it into a Master piece." Mickie said making Kelly laugh.

"What did John say about that?"

"Well he appreciated the wedding painting that Alberto sent us so he would probably like it." Mickie told her.

"Mickie, I'm home!" John yelled.

"Ooh." Mickie said and Kelly helped her up as she waddled over to John, who kissed her and touched her belly before smiling.

"Hey Kelly."

'Hey, John well I have to go check on my Dad." Kelly told them and she moved out. Mickie and John looked at each other.

"Did you talk to your brother?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, did you talk to Kelly?" John asked.

"Yup, they are in so much denial." Mickie told him.

"Stubborn and stupid you mean." John told her.

"Unfortunately." Mickie told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly was cooking of her and her Dad for today. After two months Steve finally got movement back in his arm more easily. So technically he was back to normal and since they had a ranch he began to buy horses and breed them along with Mark for his retirement. Kelly was totally fine with this.

"Dad dinner is ready!" she yelled outside. She walked back inside and was going to take off her apron, when there was a knock on the door. She walked toward thinking it would be Stephen and maybe hopefully even Randy. When she opened the door, her face got paled.

"Why hello Kelly?"

"Kelly, who is it honey?" Steve asked and came close before he recognizes the person at the door. "Debra can I help you?" he asked.

"Can't I come in?" she asked. Steve grabbed Kelly by the shoulder and put her behind him.

"What do you need?" Steve asked he opened the door wider to let her come in. Because it had been many years and he hadn't known how he would react to the woman that left him with his daughter like she had done. He thought screaming, but now he didn't think of that at all. He felt nothing.

"I want to talk." She told him.

"We are about to have dinner." He told her. "You are welcome to eat with us, if not you can wait in the living room."

"I would love to." She told him. Kelly served her Dad food, than proceeded to serve her mother but didn't say anything. Dinner was quiet and a bit uncomfortable for her.

"The food is great honey." Debra said.

"Thank-you Aunt Lily taught me the recipe." Kelly told her because she was going to give Lily the credit she along with Lillian had helped her Father raised her.

"Oh, is she still married to Mark?" she asked.

"Yes she is, they even have a child of their own not that the boys aren't theirs." Steve answered.

#

After dinner, Debra tried to talk to Kelly but she moved her arm away from her.

"Dad I'll see you later I have to go see Randy." Kelly told him.

"Okay." Steve told her and knew that she was lying.

Kelly got into her car and drove toward Randy's shop. She wanted to get away, needed to get away. She arrived in the shop and saw that it was still open, she parked.

Randy on the inside heard a car. He got up and saw the car. He recognized it easily and wonders what Steve was doing here. He walked toward the car and saw that it wasn't Steve but Kelly. He knocked on the glass and saw that Kelly had tears brimming up in her face he opened the door and Kelly launched herself at him.

"What's wrong is Steve okay, are you hurt?" he asked moving her so he could see if she was damage. He pulled her closer though. "Kelly, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"My mother is in my house." Kelly told him.

"Come on, let's go inside." Randy said and moved her with him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Closure

**Pride of the Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, Nicole M, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan and Guest**_** for the reviews. We are coming to the end of this story; I still need two more chapters for this story to end. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Lily, Jaylee, and Arianna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Eight: Closure**

Steve saw as he daughter left and turned to Debra who was sitting down there in couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see my daughter." Debra told her.

"After all this time, you come see my daughter."

"You did a great job for her." Debra told her. "I would think she lied somewhere else."

"She does." He told her. "You haven't answered my question, what do you want with my daughter?"

"What I can't see her?" Debra asked.

"I'm not going to stop you, but I don't want you to bother her at all." Steve told her. "You want something, what do you want?"

"I need her help." Debra told him.

"Economically?"

"No."

"Yes." Steve told her. "You only want that, how much do you want?"

"I…I need to talk to Kelly." Debra told her.

"If she wants to talk to you, than you can." Steve told her.

"You're not going to stop me?" Debra asked him.

"No." Steve told her. "If you need money ask me not her."

"You must have spoken terrible thing about me." Debra told him.

"I didn't tell her anything." he told her. "Do you need a place to sleep?" he asked.

"Why are you being nice?" she asked him.

"Not because of you, it's for Kelly, you hurt her before and I don't want to see that hurt on her again." Steve told her. "Now do you have somewhere else to stay?"

"You know I don't." she told him.

"We have a guest room." he told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randy was holding Kelly as she cried into his shoulder.

"I…I don't even know, why she is here?" Kelly told him.

"Maybe she wants to make amends." Randy told her.

"Please, Randy it's been years since we were young." She told him.

"People change." Randy whispered to her.

"I don't want to talk to her." Kelly told him.

"Maybe it'll be good for you closure." Randy told her.

"You think so?" she asked him with wide eyes. He cupped her face.

"I know so, you need this." Randy told her. Kelly looked at Randy.

"Can I…Can I stay here tonight?" she asked him. "I mean if it's not much trouble.

"Yeah." He told her. "I'll take the couch."

"No!" Kelly told him. "I'll take the couch."

"But…."

"No but's please Randy."

"Alright." Randy said and went to bring some blankets and a pillow.

He came back and he helped Kelly fixed the blankets and the pillow.

"Good-night Kelly." Randy said.

"Good-night Randy." she told him and he left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Randy woke up to see everything was already fixed in the living room and there was a note on top of the pillow.

'_Thank-you; I'll go have my closure now.' _

_Kelly_

Randy grabbed the note and he smiled. He went to get fixed so he could go to work, he had a feeling he would see Kelly again today.

#

Kelly drove back home and when she went inside she saw that her mother was sitting on the couch.

"You didn't come home last night." She told Kelly.

"I didn't want to." Kelly told her.

"Kelly I know your father said some things about me…"

"My father never told me anything bad about you, he said you loved me." Kelly told her. "But you see I was never sure of that."

"I did…do love you." Debra told her.

"So, why didn't you call?" Kelly asked. "It wasn't that hard to pick up a phone was it, to get a pen or paper to write me a letter."

"I didn't think you would…"

"My Dad would have given me the letters." Kelly told her. "You know I had to deal with the fallout after you left, Uncle Mark, Aunt Lily and Dad couldn't protect me forever."

"Kelly…" Debra told her.

"No, what is it that you want?" Kelly asked her.

"I want to talk to you." Debra told her.

"About, what?" Kelly asked her.

"Well since you're a model…"

"I'm not a model, I'm an assistant." Debra looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I thought…." Kelly chuckled.

"I stopped being a model a few years ago, I'm an assistant now."

"But I thought you wanted to be a model." Debra told her. Kelly shook her head.

"You see I don't think I did, I think I became a model for you." Kelly told her. "I like being an assistant its fun and I get to run the lives of two of the nicest people ever, I don't exactly complain." Debra just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, but I don't want to see you again you made your life and I want to make mine like I have been without you." Kelly told her very calmly. Debra looked at Kelly and nodded.

"Very well." Debra told her and got up. "It was really good to see you Kelly."

"You too." Kelly said. When she heard the door close Kelly let a few tears come out.

"Are you alright?" she looked up to see her Dad there.

"Yeah." Kelly told him. "Let's eat breakfast."

"Okay.'

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randy was working on some cars. He stood up and went to check on something when someone grabbed him from behind in a hug.

"Thank-you." He smiled as he heard Kelly talk to him.

"I take it the talk went well." He said turning around to look at Kelly.

"Yes it did." She told him. He cupped her face.

"You look much better than yesterday." He told her gently.

"Well it is." She told him.

"What did you choose?" he asked her.

"I told her to leave I needed her back then but I don't now." She told him. Randy gave her a half-smile. "I told her that I wanted to be a model more because of her than for me that I'm happy being an assistant."

"I'm very proud of you." Randy told her. Kelly looked at him in the eyes and they both got really close.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He told her and they faces got really close before their lips touched, the kiss was tender before it got deeper and Randy held her waist, while Kelly put her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Happiness

**Pride of the Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, Nicole M, Cena's baby doll, Candice Spears, Hotsteppa24, and Guest**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee and Arianna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Nine: Happiness **

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to handle the friendship." Stephen told Randy as the three brothers were in the bar. The bar wasn't as filled with people since it was still the afternoon and everyone was working, but it was the time the guys could hang out.

"Shouldn't you be keeping the town safe?" Randy asked trying to change the subject.

"Great way of trying to change the subject." John told him it made him laugh.

"You're not helping John." Randy told him as the other two took a drink from their sodas.

"Well I have the day off." Stephen told them and it surprised both brothers because they knew he didn't take days off often.

"It's been weeks since you guys got together everyone in town is talking about it." John told him. He knew because he had heard Becky and Wanda talk about it and they seemed to be telling everyone in town who would hear it about it.

"The town should mind their own business." Randy told them. John and Stephen rolled their eyes at that. It was impossible since it was a small town and they had heard of Debra coming to town and leaving. But after Lily told Wanda not to be mentioning her; the talks had incredibly stopped.

#

Mickie and Kelly were in the bookstore, they were just fixing the new books and trying to make sure everything was okay. Kelly was there to help Mickie since she was ready to pop any second.

"I still haven't gotten anything new from Arianna yet." Mickie told Kelly.

"She's won't be publishing until next year I already know she has some books on the works." Kelly told her.

"So, how are you and Randy?" Mickie asked.

"We're very happy." Kelly told her.

"I'm very…" Mickie stopped and touched her stomach.

"Hey is everything, Oh my god." Kelly said looking down at Mickie.

"Call John." Mickie tells her.

"Let's go to my car, so we can get to the hospital." Kelly told her. Kelly helped Mickie and suffered a bruised hand when one of the contractions hit. But they are able to close the store and Kelly gets Mickie into the car. She get's in and drives as Mickie holds onto the door handle as the next one come in.

"Kelly?" John answers.

"John, I'm taking Mickie to the hospital the baby is coming." Kelly told him.

"I'll be right there." John told her.

"John will meet us in the hospital." Kelly told Mickie.

"Good, whoa this took me by surprise." Mickie told her.

"I'm surprise wasn't the baby due last week?" Kelly told her.

"Yeah, so I really shouldn't be." Mickie told her.

Once they arrived in the hospital John was already there and helping Mickie out of the car.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mickie told him than she got a contraction that had her squeezing his hand a bit hard.

"Hey." John told her.

"I called our parents and Lillian and Dwayne already." Stephen told John as all of them moved inside.

#

"I'm nervous." Mickie told John as they were in the bed. John kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be, I'm here with you." John told her. Mickie nodded at him and smiled.

"Alright Mrs. Cena-Callaway it's time to push." The doctor told her.

"Okay." Mickie answered.

#

Outside everyone was in the waiting room. Randy had his arms wrapped around Kelly, he was happy but he also knew what this meant. He shook his head trying not to think about it at all because he didn't want to ruin this for his brother. But he knew that after this Kelly was going to leave.

"The new parents are ready for you." Dr. Mysterio told them.

"Let's go." Kelly said pulling Randy with her.

"I'm going." Randy told her with a smile.

They walked inside to see Mickie and John smiling over their little child in their arms.

"Hey guys." Mickie said tired.

"Let us see the baby." Lily, Lillian, Jaylee and Kelly said walking over. All of the boys stood back.

"He's very beautiful dear." Lillian told Mickie.

"Thanks mom." Mickie told her.

"Congratulations." Mark told John.

"Thanks Pop." John told him.

"So, what's his name?" Jaylee asked.

"We named him Damon Cena-Callaway." Mickie answered her.

"Aww, so cute." Jaylee said.

Everyone was gushing and they were able to get turns holding little Damon in their arms before Lily and Lillian told everyone they had to go so the new parents would rest.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly couldn't really put it off anymore it had been two weeks since Damon had been born. She knew that Arianna and Alberto needed her and she needed to go back. Her thoughts kept her from noticing her Dad coming to sit down in the table.

"You know, you can come back all the time now." Steve told Kelly making her jump. Kelly looked at her Dad and smiled.

"I know." Kelly told him. "I just there's a part of me that doesn't want to leave for you for everyone I missed you guys, but Arianna and Alberto need me by their side too." Kelly told Steve.

"You want to stay because of Randy." Steve told her. "You know we had this talk many years ago." Steve told her.

"I know."

"Then you also know that it isn't me you need to talk with." Steve said. Kelly got up and kissed her Dad in the forehead before she grabbed the keys and left to the Mechanics Shop.

#

Randy had just finished working with the last car when Steve's truck came inside. He looked to see that Kelly was the one driving and she was alone.

"Kelly" he said and gave her a kiss that she returned.

"Randy." she told him.

"I'm about to have lunch want to eat with me?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." Kelly told him. Randy knew she came here to talk and he prefer to do it in a full stomach.

#

They ended up ordering pizza and both of them were calm. Kelly was the one to break the silence.

"I have to go back to work." Kelly told him.

"I know." Randy told her. Kelly looked at him.

"You're not mad?" she asked him.

"No I understand you have a job and from what Mickie told us your bosses are great, I mean they let you stay." Randy told her. "Plus you get to come back home for the holidays and I can see you, we can talk on the phone."

"Yeah, yeah we can." Kelly told him with a smiled and kissed him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter is the last so don't forget that. Don't forget to review. **


	10. Love & Proposals

**Pride of the Viper **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkFanForever, Cena's baby doll, Nicole M, and Viper Cena Fan**_** for the reviews. So this is the end of this story. So that means the next story in this series is coming after I post this one. The name of it is **_**Heart of the Sherriff**_** and its Stephen's story so I hope you guys read that story too. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee and Arianna. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Pride of the Viper **

**Ten: Love & Proposals **

Kelly was already packing her bags to leave to Spain since Arianna and Alberto happened to be over there. She finished packing her bags and her Dad was already standing there looking at her.

"I guess I will be seeing you soon." Steve told her.

"Yeah." She told him. "I'll be coming in the Holidays." Kelly told him but part of her still didn't want to leave.

"Come I'll help you." Steve told her. He climbed downstairs together that Kelly didn't really expect anything at all. When they got outside Kelly had to smile. There was a banner that read:

**SEE YOU HOME SOON KELLY WE WILL MISS YOU**

Standing there were Mickie, John and Damon in her arms. Stephen, Jaylee, Lily, and Mark were standing there as well.

"I guess I get to take you to the airport." Kelly turned around to see Randy standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Oh Randy." she told him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Kell's." Randy told her. They both walked together and went to the rest of the family.

"We're going to miss you dear." Lily told Kelly and wrapped arms around her.

"Going to miss you too." Kelly told her.

"Please call." Mickie told her.

"I will and I will come soon." Kelly told her.

"Tell Ari that I miss her and that I want to thank her for the gift." Mickie told her. "Also I really want her in the baptism." Mickie told her.

"I will, but we both know how she will act." Kelly told her. Mickie chuckled and Kelly kissed little Damon on the head before she was whisked away and hugged by John and then by Stephen, before she was hugged and kissed by Jaylee.

"Miss you sister-in-law." Jaylee told her. Kelly blushed at that.

"Going to miss you too." Kelly told her.

"You better be back soon I don't want to see my brother mope."

"I'll try." Kelly told her.

"Now let the girl walk she has a plane to catch." Mark said and enveloped her in a hug. "Come back soon."

"Thanks Uncle Mark." Kelly told him.

#

The drive to the airport was a calm one. Randy held her hand during the entire ride.

"You'll have your computer ready." Kelly told him.

"Yes I will." Randy told her.

They arrived in the airport and Kelly went down. Randy helped her with her luggage as they entered the airport they felt the pain in their hearts. They didn't want to separate.

"I guess I have to go." Kelly told him after they got her luggage ready.

"Yeah." Randy told her. He pulled her toward him and kissed her it was a very deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly told him. As she pulled away they held on until they both separated each other. Randy waited until Kelly's airplane left before he left toward home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Six Months Later _

Kelly was writing down the agenda's for both of her bosses, but her mind was going somewhere else. She missed Randy even if they talked almost every night. He would tell her everything that was going on in the town. Hey had already made plans for when she got vacations.

"You know, we don't actually need you here." Kelly looked up to see the green eyes of her boss.

"Hey Arianna." Kelly said. Arianna leaned her hip on the desk and crossed her arms she raised her eyebrow and looked at her.

"You know, we can still work with you being in Death Valley." Arianna told her.

"What?" Kelly asked her. Arianna had this amuse smile on her face.

"Kelly, Berty and I love you very much." Arianna told her with a smile before getting very serious. "We have notice that your heart isn't here."

"Yes it is, I love working." Kelly told her.

"I am not firing you; God knows both Berty and I would not survive." Arianna told her. "You know if I had what you had I would be there with him."

"So what are you saying?" Kelly asked her.

"I want you to return to Death Valley, but still be our PA; it will be easy if you're up for the challenge."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked her.

"See you know Berty and I have so many runs and it's all you know complicated we want a system of operations that and mostly because we want to I don't know be more secretive with our lives." Arianna told her.

"And you want that to be Death Valley?" Kelly asked.

"You and Mickie said that it's a nobody town." Arianna told her but Kelly saw behind the sentence and she got up and hugged the woman. Arianna tensed but Kelly still hugged her.

"Thank-you, you are the best boss ever." Kelly told her.

"I don't know about that I think your Dad said I was a slave-driver." Arianna said but she had a soft smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You know what that's it I'm leaving to Spain." Randy told John and Stephen.

"You owe me one-hundred." Stephen told John who got his wallet out with a sour look on his face.

"You could have waited another week." John told him while giving Stephen the hundred bucks.

"You two have been betting?" Randy asked.

"Yes, we have and thank you big brother you have made me one-hundred dollars richer." Stephen said with a smile.

"Screw you guys seriously." Randy told them.

"Just get the flight plans ready." John told him.

"Why the change anyways?" Stephen asked.

"She hasn't called me in a week and I'm worried and I can't live with her so far away." Randy told them.

"You do realize she has a job." John told him.

"Don't care it's not like I can't take care of her financially." Randy told them.

"You bought a ring didn't you?" Stephen asked.

"If I did it doesn't concern you but I did." Randy told them.

"Actually, John you owe me another hundred." Stephen said.

"Fuck, Randy couldn't you wait until she was actually here." John told him giving Stephen another hundred.

"I love you Randy for making me two-hundred dollars richer." Stephen told him.

"Fuck-you guys." Randy told them.

"I think that would be incest and wrong in so many ways." Stephen told him getting a high-five from John.

#

Three days later Randy had his things packed and ready to go to Spain. He climbed downstairs and was dressed to go; he had the ring in his jean pocket. He put his suit-case in and went to open his garage.

"You're going out?" he turned around to see Kelly standing there. He was in shocked before he ran and scoped her up in his arms.

"I was not anymore." He told her.

"Where were you going?" Kelly asked him.

"I was going to Spain to get you." Randy told her. Kelly looked at him with wide eyes.

"You were?" she asked him.

"Yes." He told her, Kelly kissed him then. Randy kissed her back before walking back inside and locking everything. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kelly told him and he carried them up to his apartment.

"Did you get early time off?" Randy asked her.

"Uh….no." Kelly told him.

"Did you get fired?"

"Again, no." she told him.

#

Much later when they were both in bed and entirely happy with each other Randy turned to Kelly.

"Now you didn't explain how are you here?" he told her.

"Arianna in her own way knowing I didn't really want to give up my job as a PA, let me have a way out." she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I will be working from home." Kelly told him. Randy pulled her close.

"So you will be working from here, I think I have a place to make your office." Randy tells her and Kelly just smiles.

"Really?" she asks him.

"I want you here with me, man I lived so long without you." He tells her.

"Okay, because I have lived without you too."

"I love you, marry me?" he told her.

"Yes!" she told him and just kissed him. "Will pick the ring later."

"Actually." Randy said and got up to get the box. "I bought the ring I was planning on asking you once I got to Spain."

"Oh." Kelly said. Randy put the ring and she saw it. It was a simple ring silver-white with a heart-shape diamond in the middle. She loved it. "I love it."

"I really hoped you would." He told her.

** THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the story. Don't forget to review and don't forget to read the next one. **


End file.
